


Hot and Miserable

by Bandom_Squirrel



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Summer of Like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandom_Squirrel/pseuds/Bandom_Squirrel
Summary: Somewhere between water parks and fireworks, Pete finds himself falling in love.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 25





	Hot and Miserable

“My skin is going to burn off and it’s going to be all your fault.” Pete took another look at Mikey, not even trying to hide the fact that he was checking him out, and felt a little thrill at how he was able to detect the hint of teasing in the other bassist’s seemingly inflectionless tone. 

“How are you not burning alive already? It’s a million fucking degrees, dude,” Pete argued, playing dirty by pulling his puppy eyes already. Mikey narrowed his eyes at him, and quirked his lips in what for him was a smile.

“That’s why we’re at a water park,” Mikey pointed out, and Pete rolled his eyes and took the other man’s hand, pulling him towards the actual water part of the water park. 

“Exactly! You can’t wear a shirt at a water park,” Pete continued earnestly, mentally fist pumping at the small huff of laughter Mikey let out. His smile was more noticeable now, like he was giving up on trying to hide it, and he almost stopped for a moment just to stare at how pretty it was. 

“You just wanna see me shirtless,” Mikey accused, not fighting as Pete kept dragging him. Pete just grinned. 

“Guilty as charged, motherfucker. C’mon,” Pete urged, and Mikey finally caved, heaving a dramatic sigh as he pulled his shirt over his head. Pete smiled unabashedly and wolf-whistled. 

“Where do I put this?” Mikey asked, staring at the black t-shirt in his hands. Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed it, chucking it in a random direction before taking Mikey’s hand once again. “You motherfucker! That was my second favorite Metallica t-shirt.”

“Too bad. Come on, I’ll race you to the top of the water slide,” Pete challenged, already bouncing on the balls of his feet and smirking at Mikey’s indignant expression.

“I’m not racing you,” Mikey states flatly, but Pete was already off. A few moments later, he heard Mikey’s footsteps behind him, and it was a wild race up the wet cement stairs. Mikey just barley edged him out at the end, and they were both panting by the time they reached the top. 

“Not fair. You have those long-ass legs,” Pete reasoned, and Mikey snorted loudly. Which was not at all necessary in Pete’s opinion. 

“It’s not my fault that you’re such a little dude,” Mikey countered, and Pete wasn’t even able to act annoyed anymore. 

“But I’m a sweet little dude,” Pete reminded him, laughing loudly as Mikey rolled his eyes. That never got old. 

“So we’ve established,” Mikey deadpanned, and Pete was sure that shouldn’t have been as attractive as it was. “So are we gonna just stay up here or go down the waterslide? Or are we gonna break another rule and go two at a time?”

“‘Course we’re going together, baby. Stick it to the man!” Pete whooped, and Mikey high-fived him enthusiastically. The fact that they were kicked out after they did just that was worth it for the way Mikey kissed him for a good ten seconds first. 

~

That night, they were lying on top of the Fall Out Boy bus, Mikey’s head against Pete’s chest. They had been up there since their shows had ended, first with the excuse of painting Pete’s nails black without filling the bus with nail polish fumes, but having inevitably ended up cuddling and watching the fireworks from a nearby party.

“Happy Fourth of July, Mikeyway,” Pete hummed, absentmindedly combing his fingers through Mikey’s hair. The fireworks erupted in bursts of color above them, illuminating their faces. 

“You smell bad,” Mikey replied, inhaling deeply and wrinkling his nose. Pete wanted to focus on how adorable that was, but instead sniffed at Mikey’s hair. 

“So do you,” Pete returned. “When’s the last time you showered?” It was a pointless question. They never really had the chance to shower on Warped, except for the lucky hotel nights or the venues that had showers. Pete doubted Mikey took all of the chances he had anyway. 

“When’s the last time any of us showered?” Mikey answered vaguely, tilting his head up to look at Pete. Pete felt frozen in time them, savoring every sensory detail. The warmth of Mikey’s body, the way the fireworks reflected in his glasses, the subtle upward turn to his lips that told Pete everything that he needed to know. His fingers itched to write poetry about it all. 

“I love you, sweet little dude,” Pete said, not breaking eye contact. Mikey tensed for just a moment, before relaxing again, his smile widening. 

“I love you too, sweet little dude,” Mikey replied, and Pete grinned. He was pretty sure that first ‘I-love-you’s were supposed to be more dramatic and significant than that, but he and Mikey had never been conventional. He found that he didn’t mind. 

“That’s-“ Pete wasn’t sure what he was going to say, but whatever it was, it was cut off by Mikey pressing his lips to his. Pete kissed back on instinct, reveling in the feel of Mikey’s mouth, opening up almost immediately. Mikey shifted to straddle his lap, fisting Pete’s hair as they continued kissing. It wasn’t until Pete tried to slip his hands under Mikey’s shirt that the other man pulled away. 

“Gerard’s gonna kill you if we have sex on top of a bus,” Mikey warned, voice flat. Pete laughed, resting his hands on Mikey’s hips as he considered it. 

“Not if Patrick kills me first,” Pete pointed out. At Mikey’s doubtful look, he continued. “How would Gerard even know?”

“He just knows those kinds of things,” Mikey told him. “And he might not look like much, but when he’s in protective older brother mode, he will kick your ass.”

“Yeah, but Patrick’s in the bus. He would totally hear us, and he would be traumatized,” Pete enthused, grinning as he spoke. He doubted Patrick would actually be mad. More like really, really annoyed. 

“Well then, I’ll guess you’ll have to put up with making out with me,” Mikey stated sarcastically, leaning down so their faces were closer. Pete giggled, pushing Mikey’s glasses up his nose as they started to slip. 

“What a chore,” Pete teased, but then they were kissing again, and he forgot what they’d been talking about. 

For a moment, he didn’t care that they were hot and sweaty, on tour, and surely going to end when the tour did. Because in that moment, kissing under the fireworks, all he felt was in love.


End file.
